Euthanasia
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Kecelakaan 7 tahun lalu yang lalu membuat Sasori koma. Kepergian Sasuke dan beban mental yang dihadapi Sakura juga membuatnya jatuh koma. Lalu hal apa yg bisa dilakukan Gaara untuk menolong kedua adiknya? Haruskah dengan menempuh euthanasia? Yang berarti membunuh adiknya sendiri? Sementara itu Sasuke kembali disaat Sakura akan kehilangan nyawanya


7 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. 7 tahun itu adalah waktu yang sangat lama. Dalam kurun waktu tersebut sudah ada 28 musim yang kau lalui. Sudah ada 2555 hari yang kau kau lewati. Dan sudah ada 61.320 jam yang kau rasakan setiap detiknya. Tapi, baginya itu semua terasa seperti 1000 abad. Dia yang selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh. Dia yang selalu berharap bahwa kelak adik kecilnya yang terbaring lemah itu bisa bangun kembali. Selalu berharap sebuah senyuman manis terbit di wajah cantiknya, memandang lembut kepada 2 netra beririskan hijau bening yang menyejukkan. Dan selalu terus berharap bahwa adik kecilnya itu akan memanggilnya sama seperti dulu.

"Gaara- _nii_."

 **Euthanasia**

 **Special fanfic from Ryuhara Haruno**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura.**

 **Kategory : Drama, angst, romance.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo (s), dan hal aneh lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter one : Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Konoha, 24 Juli 2007**_

Suasana musim panas masih terasa. Walau hari sudah beranjak petang dan sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, namun cahaya terik matahari terasa seperti membakar kulit-kulit kuning-kuning langsat khas orang Asia. Seorang remaja berusia 10 tahun tampak bosan dengan suasana ramai yang sedang dihadapinya. Menghadapi segerombolan orang-orang yang selalu menatapnya sembari terkikik pelan, ada juga yang terang-terangan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah dirinya. Dan sebenarnya ia risih dengan semua itu. Dan ini semua adalah akibat seorang remaja dengan rambut gulali yang sedang asyik mengantri es krim di sebuah toko es krim kecil berjarak 3 meter dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun mau rasa apa?" Tanya gadis itu sembari memainkan bulu mata lentik miliknya.

"Hn. Tak usah." Jawab remaja laki-laki itu dengan dingin.

Gadis itu tampak menggembungkan pipinya. Ia memesan sebuah es krim rasa stroberi kesukaannya. Setelah membayar es krimnya, ia beranjak mendekati bocah raven yang sejak tadi menekuk wajahnya.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun kenapa? Sepertinya bad mood sekali? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyanya dengan polos.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan. Sebenarnya, ada hal penting yang ingin ia sampaikan pada sahabat sejak kecilnya ini. Karena mungkin, ini adalah senja terakhir untuk kebersamaan mereka. Karena, tidak samapi 24 jam lagi Sasuke dan keluarganya akan pindah ke Itali. Untuk mengurus peusahaan cabang yang baru dikembangkan disana, sekaligus untuk mengantar Itachi untuk bersekolah mengenai ilmu arsiteknya. Tapi, melihat wajah ceria Sakura, mana bisa ia menyampaikan hal itu dengan mudah.

"Sasuke-kun, coba lihat! Walau sekarang sedang musim panas tapi bukan berarti pelangi tidak munculkan? Lihat itu..! Cantik sekali ne. Aku jadi ingin menggapainya."

Sakura menunjuk sebuah pelangi yang membentang indah di pemandangan dekat lapangan rumput di dekat kompleks rumah mereka. Keindahan alam yang membiaskan 7 warna itu terlihat begitu cantik setelah hari semakin beranjak petang. Di latar belakangi suara koakan burung yang segera pulang ke persinggahan mereka masing-masing. Dengan sunset matahari tenggelam, serta dengan kehadiran Sasuke di sebelahnya. Membuat suasana hati Sakura menjadi sejuk dan tentram. Apalagi, saudara kembarnya Sasori akan segera pulang dari perjalanannya ke Suna dua hari yang lalu untuk mewakili perlombaan olimpiade matematika. Pasti liburan besok ia akan menjalani harinya dengan penuh warna.

"Sasuke-kun, besokkan sudah masuk liburan musim panas. Sasuke-kun maunya kita liburan ke mana? Ne, kemarin Sasori mengajakku berlibur di pantai Ame. Kebetulan ayah punya kenalan pemilik villa disana. Rencananya, kami semua akan berlibur selama satu minggu kesana. Sasuke-kun ikut ya? Supaya kita bisa bermain sama-sama." Ajaknya dengan nada riang.

Mendengarkan kata demi kata yang dilontarkan sahabat kecilnya terasa semakin menyayat hati Sasuke. Ia tak bisa. Dan ia tidak akan pernah bisa untuk mengatakan hal yang seharusnya sudah ia katakan sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Sejak ia berpamitan pada Itachi untuk mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan sebentar sekedar untuk memberitahu bahwa mereka akan pindah tepat esok hari. Dan menyampaikan berita pada gadis itu, bahwa mungkin ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Karena, Sasuke dan keluarganya tidak akan pindah lagi ke Konoha. Segala aset dan perusahaan mereka sudah dialihkan ke negara di benua Eropa sana. Dan sangat berkemungkinan kecil jika ia akan pulang lagi. Dan salahnya sendiri yang selalu mengulur waktu hingga sekarang. Sakura menautkan jemari mereka. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh milik Sasuke dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Membuat bocah berdarah Uchiha itu menjadi sedikit gugup. Namun ia tetap mempertahankan posisinya dan menyamankan kepala Sakura di pundaknya.

Yah.. Sakura memang selalu begitu jika mereka sedang berduaan saja. Tak jarang, Sakura berlaku manja dan memperlihatkan sisi manisnya pada Sasuke seolah-olah mereka itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Banyak yang menyalahartikan kedekatan mereka. Namun, Sasuke tidak pernah menolak jika ada yang bertanya apakah hubungan mereka sebatas sahabat atau malah lebih. Dan Sakura pun hanya tersenyum manis jika ada yang bertanya apakah Sasuke itu sahabatnya atau pacarnya?

Sakura menggumam kecil. Ia memainkan jari besar Sasuke yang ada ditautan jemari mungilnya. Dapat ia rasakan belaian halus di kepala merah jambunya. Belaian halus yang membuat hatinya nyaman dan tentram. Sebuah belaian yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah sahabat sejak masa kecilnya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin selalu seperti ini bersama Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun jangan tinggalkan aku ya?" Bisik Sakura sayup-sayup tertiup angin senja.

Kerongkongan Sasuke cukup tercekat mendengarkan permintaan gadis sekaligus sahabat masa kecilnya. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak tega untuk menyampaikan berita ini. Tapi, apakah ia akan terus berbohong? Sakura menatap manik obsidian Sasuke. Membuat bocah remaja itu merasa tersedot dan masuk ke dalam sepasang netra hijau yang menyejukkan itu.

"Aku selalu sayang pada Sasuke-kun. Tetaplah disisiku selamanya ya. A-aku.. aku mencintai Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya ringan sekaligus membuat sebuah luka dalam yang tak pernah tersembuhkan dengan cara apapun di hati Sasuke.

 _ **Konoha, Februari 2014**_

Sudah empat tahun lamanya, gadis bermata bening dengan netra hijau itu terbaring lemah di atas sebuah tempat tidur berukuran kecil selebar dirinya. Dengan selang infus yang menancap di tangan halusnya yang sudah memucat. Sebuah kabel-kabel yang tak tentu fungsinya yang menancap di bagian dada dan hampir seluruh bagian dari tubuhnya. Dan terhubung pada suatu alat yang menampilkan kondisi detak jantungnya.

Sudah empat tahun, dan sudah hampir 16 musim yang ia lewatkan hanya untuk terbaring tak berdaya dan tanpa melakukan pergerakan sedikit pun. Entah bermimpi apa ia dalam tidurnya, sehingga tampaknya enggan sekali untuk kembali membuka kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan senyuman yang merekah untuk setiap orang yang selalu menatapnya dengan mata yang berair dan memerah. Karena, hanya 15 % harapan bagi gadis itu untuk bisa melakukan hal yang sangat mustahil tadi.

 **-000-**

Ini adalah musim ke 15 dimana, Gaara menatap adiknya dari balik pintu berwarna putih dengan kaca tipis di tengahnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap dan terus berharap agar seorang gadis yang tertidur pulas di sana agar segera dibangunkan dan membuatnya meneriakkan panggilan yang rasanya sudah lama sekali tak ia dengar. "Gaara-nii" Atau dengan panggilang kesayangan Sakura "Panda-nii" yah.. rasanya ia sudah lama tak mendengarkannya. Yang ia dengar hanyalah suara dari sebuah mesin berbentuk kotak yang senantiasa menampilkan deretan-deretan grafik yang menandakan bahwa adik kecilnya masih bernyawa. Walau ia hidup karena bantuan alat-alat medis tersebut.

Mata jadhe Gaara beralih ke sebelah kanan. Menampilkan sesosok pemuda yang terbaring kaku tak berdaya dengan kondisi yang hampir sama dengan gadis merah muda di sebelahnya. Bedanya, sosok itu jauh lebih parah dan kemungkinan hidupnya hanya 8 %. Yah.. dia adalah Haruno Sasori. Saudara kembar dari Haruno Sakura yang bahkan sudah hampir terbaring selama 7 tahun dari komanya. Sudah 12 dokter yang angkat tangan dan pasrah, mereka semua selalu mengatakan bahwa Sasori tidak ada kemungkinan lagi untuk sembuh. Jika pun ada, mungkin ia tidak akan menjadi manusia normal seutuhnya dan hanya hidup berkat bantuan obat yang diberikan secara berkala setiap 4 jam sekali. Miris memang, kondisi kedua adik kembarnya berada diujung maut. Dan hal inilah yang selalu membebani mental Gaara yang berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter.

Ia bisa menyembuhkan ratusan jiwa di luar sana. Tapi, kenapa hanya menyelamatkan nyawa-nyawa adiknya saja ia tidak bisa? Bukankah sudah kewajibannya sebagai seorang kakak untuk melindungi dan menjaga adik-adiknya dari marabahaya apapun? Dan selalu mengobati pasiennya jikalau mereka sedang sakit. Tapi, kenapa hanya merawat kedua adiknya saja ia tak bisa? Apakah ini pertanda bahwa ia gagal sebagai seorang dokter?

Kedua mata jadhe Gaara yang dilingkari sebuah lingkaran hitam akibat dirinya yang tidak pernah tidur dan selalu bergadang untuk memikirkan nasib-nasib kedua adik kembarnya menatap Sasori dan Sakura secara bergantian. Sejujurnya, ia merasa beban yang ia tanggung ini sangat berat. Karena, pihak rumah sakit hanya akan mentolerir kesehatan kedua adiknya dalam jangka 2 tahun. Karena, jika dalam jangka waktu itu baik Sakura atau Sasori tidak terbangun dari koma mereka, pihak rumah sakit hanya memberikan Gaara 1 pilihan untuk jalan keluar. Yaitu, melakukan _euthanasia_ untuk meringankan dan membebaskan penderitaan berkepanjangan yang dialami oleh kedua adiknya. karena baik Sakura atau pun Sasori hanya hidup berkat bantuan alat medis. Dan menerima tindakan itu sama saja dengan membunuh kedua adik kembarnya sekaligu secara bersamaan dengan tangannya sendiri.

 **-000-**

 _ **Maret, 2010.**_

Sakura menatap saudara kembarnya yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas sebuah ranjang di dalam kamar berukuran minimalis. Kalau kata Gaara, saudara kembarnya itu sedang mengalami masa tidur yang indah. Sasori sedang memimpikan hal yang indah sehingga ia enggan untuk membuka matanya kembali. Sudah 3 tahun saudara kembarnya itu selalu terbaring kaku, diam dan tak melakukan pergerakan apapun. Dalam sanubari ia selalu mendengarkan suara Sasori yang menyuruhnya agar tetap terus berdoa untuk dirinya. Sasori bilang, bahwa ia sedang dalam masa-masa dimana ia bisa merasakan semua yang ia inginkan. Dan Sasori selalu berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Jadi, Sakura tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Apalagi sampai menangis menatapnya melalui pintu kamar tempat ia dirawat. Karena, setiap satu tetes air mata Sakura yang terjatuh bisa membuat jantung Sasori terasa seperti tertusuk jarum. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Sakura tidak berani meneteskan air matanya disaat ia menjenguk saudara kembarnya, ataupun sekedar menggantikan bunga lili yang selalu layu karena tak ada yang menggantinya.

"Cepat bangun Sasori." Bisknya tanpa tahu bahwa Sasori menangis di dalam komanya sekarang.

 _ **Konoha, 24 Juli 2007**_

Setelah menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sasuke di lapangan rumput dekat kompleks perumahan mereka, kedua sahabat kecilnya ini berjalan menelusuri taman yang berjarak 150 meter dari kediaman mereka berdua. Tak jarang Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke dengan erat dan bermanja-manjaan dengan sahabat kecilnya itu. Membuat Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah dan terus mengepalkan tangannya didalam saku celananya.

Rumah Sakura sudah diujung mata. Namun, kedua remaja berusia 10 tahun yang sebelumnya tampak ceria itu terpaksa memasang wajah terkejut saat melihat tubuh seorang bocah berusia sama seperti mereka penuh dengan darah dan bagian kepala belakangnya mengalirkan darah yang sangat deras.

Sret!

Genggaman tangan itu terputus. Sakura berlari dengan kencang ke arah tubuh saudara kembarnya yang terbujur kaku di dalam ambulance. Ayah dan ibunya tampak menangis kencang dan Gaara menenangkan ibu mereka yang menangis sembari memegangi tangan Sasori yang terasa dingin.

"Sa-sasori? Sa-sasori kenapa? Gaara-nii.. katakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tubuh Sasori berdarah? Kenapa kepalanya harus diperban? Jawab aku! Jawab aku Onii-chan! Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Tanya Sakura dengan gusar.

Sakura berlari dan masuk ke dalam ambulance. Dilihatnya mata hazel Sasori meredup dan nafasnya putus-putus.

"Sasori, bertahanlah! Kau akan segeran sembuh. Hiks! Jangan tinggalkan aku." Teriak Sakura histeris.

Sasori menampakkan senyuman tulus yang mungkin akan menjadi senyuman terakhirnya sebelum ia jatuh ke dalam masa koma yang tak berujung. Ia membelai pipi putih saudara kembarnya sembari berbisik perlahan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tetaplah tersenyum saudara kembarku."

Dan menjadi kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan dan Sakura dengarkan.

 **-000-**

Sasuke menatap sahabat kecilnya yang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Setelah 2 jam yang lalu ia menangis histeris begitu menyaksikan Sasori dimasukkan ke dalam ruangan operasi, Sakura terus menangis dan tidak mau diam. Sampai-sampai Gaara menyuruh Sasuke untuk memenangkan adik kecilnya itu. Sasori mengalami kecelakaan saat ia baru saja sampai dari Suna sekitar jam 3 sore tadi. Sebenarnya, saudara kembar Sakura itu berniat akan membelikan adik kembarnya sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna cokelat muda dengan pita berwarna jingga yang terlilit rapi di lehernya. Tapi, saat Sasori hendak menyebrangi jalan raya sebuah truk yang membawa kayu-kayu berpotongan besar menerobos lampu merah dan terjadilah tabrakan yang tak terhindarkan. Tubuh Sasori terpelanting sejauh 5 meter. Dan disusul oleh potongan sebuah kayu yang menghantam bagian kepala belakangnya. Membuat remaja berusa 10 tahun itu hampir tewas di tempat.

Sasuke semakin tambah bimbang. Disaat seperti ini mana bisa ia meninggakan Sakura. apalagi sahabatnya sedang terpuruk. Dan mana mungkin ia membiarkan sahabat kecilnya menangis dalam kesendirian. Itachi sudah menghubunginya sejak tadi. Tapi selalu diabaikannya dan membuat kakak sulungnya itu berdecak kesal. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dan Sakura masih juga belum terjaga dari tidurnya akibat kelelahan. Sebenarnya Gaara sudah menyuruh Sasuke untuk pulang. Namun, ia merasa tak enak hati untuk meninggalkan Sakura. jadi, biarlah ia disini sampai sahabatnya terbangun.

Sret!

Sasuke merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh Sakura. Ia menolekan kepalanya ke arah gadis itu dan melihat proses terbukanya kelopak mata indah yang sedikit membengkak itu terbuka setelah 3 jam tertutup dengan rapat. Sakura mengusap-usap matanya. Ia menoleh ke arah kirinya dan sedikit tersenyum getir begitu melihat sosok yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, a-aku dimana?" Tanyanya lirih.

Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Sakura. Ia meletakkan kepala Sakura di atas dadanya dan mendekap Sakura dengan erat. Membuat sekujur tubuh gadis itu mendadak panas dingin dan degup jantungnya bertambah kencang. Sasuke membelai kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Ia mendaratkan kecupan pertamanya di dahi Sakura sembari berujar, "Tenang saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis lagi Sakura."

Sakura merasa ada yang janggal. Ia menjauhkan wajah mereka dan menatap manik obsidian Sasuke yang sepertinya memendam sesuatu. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah sadar akan hal ini sejak pertama kali Sasuke ke rumahnya dan tumben sekali mengajaknya untuk membeli es krim dan jalan-jalan. Padahal Sakura tahu sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat membenci makanan manis. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka gerak-gerik Sasuke seperti orang gelisah. Beberapa kali Sakura bertanya namun pemuda stoic itu tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya menatap Sakura dengan dalam dan sesekali membelai pipi putihnya. Sakura tahu, bahkan sangat tahu Sasuke akan mengatakan sesuatu. Dan ia sangat benci rahasia. Maka dari itu, walau keadaan sekarang sedang tak memungkinkan namun ia juga harus mendengarkan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh sahabatnya.

"Sasuke-kun, katakan saja. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya lirih.

Sebenarnya Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura. Benar kata orang, kau tak bisa berbohong di depan sahabatmu. Hampir 10 tahun mereka bersahabat sejak dari bayi, sampai sekarang cukup membuat Sakura paham dan tahu betul dengan semua sifat ataupun sikap Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sasuke menutupi keterkejutannya. Ia menatap sepasang netra bening milik Sakura. sebenarnya cukup berat untuk mengatakannya. Namun harus ia lakukan. Ia mengambil jemari Sakura yang terasa rapuh. Menautkannya dengan jemari besar miliknya. Dan meletakkan kepala Sakura di dadanya.

"Besok aku dan seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha akan ke pindah ke Itali. Dan mungkin ini pertemuan terakhir kita. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Sakura-chan." Bisik Sasuke dengan nada getir. Sekaligus membuncahkan kembali rasa sedih yang menjalari relung hati sahabat yang berada di dekapannya.

"Hiks.. jaa ne Sasuke-kun. A-aku pasti merindukanmu. Terima kasih sudah hadir dan menemaniku selama 10 tahun ini. A-aku, a-aku akan terus menyayangimu." Bisik Sakura dengan nada lirih.

" _Aku pasti akan kembali lagi Sakura. Dan tunggu aku._ " Janji Sasuke di dalam hati.

Dan menjadi pelukan terakhir bagi sepasang sahabat sejak kecil ini. Tanpa tahu bahwa sesungguhnya perpisahan adalah awal mula dari terciptanya kembali lembaran kisah yang baru.

 **-000-**

Keesokan harinya, disaat Sakura keluar dari rumah sederhananya dan melihat pekarangan rumah Sasuke yang sepi seperti tidak ada kehidupan membuat gadis itu tahu bahwa Sasukenya sudah tidak ada disini. Dan entah kapan mereka akan bertemu lagi.

"Sasuke-kun, aku berharap kita akan bertemu lagi." Ujarnya lirih. Sembari tertiup oleh angin musim panas di pagi hari.

Ia memberhentikan taksi di depan rumahnya. Tujuannya hari ini adalah menjenguk keadaan Sasori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wkwkwkw... cerita macam apa ini?**

 **Oke.. tahan dulu..! jangan marah. Wkwkw**

 **Ryu kembali menghadirkan FF baru tanpa menyelesaikan fanfic yg masih ngutang (?) #plak.**

 **Oke, pertama aku akan menjelaskan dulu apa itu euthanasia.**

 **Jadi.. euthanasia itu adalah praktik mematikan seseorang tanpa menimbulkan rasa sakit. Jadi, intinya euthanasia itu berfungsi untuk mematikan korban/pasien yg harapan hidupnya hampir tidak ada. Atau bisa dibilang, pasien itu hanya hidup karena bantuan alat medis. Sebenarnya tindakan ini saa dg pembunuhan. Tapi ada kondisi yg mengharuskan seseorang di euthanasiakan. #serem -_-**

 **Oke.. jadi, siapakah yg di euthanasiakan pada FF ini? Tunggu kelanjutannya. Yang mau tanya** _ **, memberikan komentar, saran dan kritik silahkan di kotak**_ _ **REVIEW!**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari istri Saso**_

 _ **Akasuna Ryuhara**_

 _ **:***_


End file.
